Ghost Cave
The Ghost Cave is a very mysterious place. Nobody knows how to get inside it, because there's a invisible wall on its entrance that only Booiz and a certain boi can go through. History Nobody knows how The Ghost Cave showed up, but we know how it was discovered. A Spinny Tiger spinnyzoologist called Roast Potato was exploring a forest during the day. He was tasked to look around and write down all species of cheese tigers he sees, because it was unknown what species lived there. He was doing a good job, and so far he had found about 18 species of spinny boi, 7 species of cheese tiger, and 3 species of leggy. Some hours later, the night was coming, so Roast Potato set up a campfire and a tent to sleep in. He decided to sit next to the campfire, roast some marshmallows, and relax. He saw a Deer boi being attacked by a Owl boi, and the Deer boi eventually died. Roast Potato looked back to the marshmallows he was roasting, put them away from the fire, and ate them one by one. While Roast Potato was eating his marshmallows, he took a look at the now dead Deer boi. While he was looking at it, a unknown boi wielding a scythe and a mysterious black hood popped out of nowhere. Its face looked like a zombie boi, but the hood was covering the rest of its appearance. Roast Potato was scared, but he didn't want to scare the boi away, so he kept silent. He silently grabbed a camera he happened to have in his bag and started recording the boi. The boi threw its scythe into the sky, caught it back from the sky, said what sounded like a spell, and the scythe started glowing. In a few seconds, the scythe stopped glowing, and a Booi appeared out of the Deer boi. "Come with me." The boi said while grabbing the Booi and bringing it to a cave. Roast Potato stopped recording, and started recording again. He then ran to the boi, but it noticed Roast Potato once it heard the sound of running, and the boi teleported inside the cave. "I hate these researchers." The boi said, before making the Booi who was brought to the cave disappear. Roast Potato walked back to his campfire, stopped recording, and both of his videos were saved.. He put his camera back into his bag, gone inside his tent, and fell asleep. The next day, Roast Potato wrote about the unknown boi in his notebook, gathered his things, and got in his car. He drove back to the lab he worked in. When he got there, he gone to the CEO's office. "Okay, so... I found a unknown boi in the woods, and i'd like to show you it." Roast Potato said in a serious tone. He put his camera on the CEO's desk, and played the videos to him. "That boi has never been documented... Give me that camera, i'll be talking about the other spinnyzoologists about this. You can go now, i'll give you the camera back later." The CEO answered. Roast Potato left the camera in the CEO's desk, and left the office. 2 weeks passed, and the CEO gave the camera back to Roast Potato, and they also called Roast Potato into their office. "So, i have news for you. Basically, we've sent some researchers to go to the forest you gone to, so they could investigate the Reaper boi you found, and the cave it gone to. They should be back by the 13th." "Wait, why did you call it 'reaper boi'? Does the boi have a name now?" Roast Potato asked. "Yes." "Oh, i see." Roast Potato said, and left. (W.I.P) Category:Places